Coklat Pertemanan (Katanya)
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT/Modus Lucy yang ingin membuat coklat untuk seseorang tapi disamarkan dengan giri-choco yang dia buat untuk anggota guild./Diikutsertakan dalam event 'Manis Pahit Coklat'.


**Coklat Pertemanan (Katanya)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT, OOC, typo**

**Summary: ****AT/Modus Lucy yang ingin membuat coklat untuk seseorang tapi disamarkan dengan **_**giri-choco **_**yang dia buat untuk anggota guild./Diikutsertakan dalam event 'Manis Pahit Coklat'.**

**A/N: anggap Fairy Tail sudah reunian lagi**

**X.x.X**

Lucy menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Bukan bosan lagi, dia malah menguap malas. Matanya sayu, tampak seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Jemari lentiknya memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya. Gadis yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun itu tampak tak bersemangat. Makanya dia hanya berdiam diri di meja bar dari pagi. Mana cuaca sedang dingin lagi.

"Lucy, tidak ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Mira lembut sembari terkekeh melihat Lucy yang jarang-jarang tak bersemangat seperti ini.

Penyihir bintang cantik itu meniup poninya. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja bar. Pipinya menempel pada meja kayu yang baru datang dua minggu yang lalu itu. Gumaman pelan terdengar darinya. "Mira-_san_, aku bosan. Sangat bosan."

Tiba-tiba segelas jus stroberi ditaruh di hadapan wajahnya. Lucy menatapnya tidak nafsu. Dia malah menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak memesannya, Mira-_san_."

"Aku tahu. Cobalah minum sedikit, siapa tahu membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik. Lagipula jus buah baik untuk kesehatan tubuh," Mira menjawab sembari mengeringkan tangannya yang basah. Dia mengambil kursi tingginya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy. Kedua tangan mulusnya dia gunakan untuk menopang wajah cantiknya.

"Aku juga bosan sih. Entah kenapa," kata Mira.

Lucy menegakkan kepalanya malas. Dia mengambil jus stroberi itu dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Lama dia menatap permukaan jusnya sampai akhirnya dia menyeringai samar. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit, tanda dirinya sedang antusias terhadap sesuatu. Namun, sejurus kemudian dia menatap langit-langit _guild _dengan bibirnya yang dimanyunkan.

Mira yang melihat perubahan drastis ekspresi Lucy dari detik ke detik hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Mira-_san_!" Jantung gadis berambut putih itu hampir saja copot. Dia mengelus dadanya kaget.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Lucy tak sabar. Dia berdiri dan menatap Mirajane Strauss tak sabar. Sedangkan orang yang ditatapnya hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Eng ... 13 Febru—"

"Aku harus segera siap-siap!"

Lucy Heartfilia, dalam hitungan detik, sudah pergi meninggalkan _guild_.

Juga meninggalkan Mira yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

**X.x.X**

Lucy menatap semua alat dan bahan di hadapannya dengan tajam. Jika semua alat dan bahan itu orang, mungkin mereka akan mati dalam sekejap akibat tatapan tajam Lucy. Apron merah muda kesayangannya dia ambil. Sekali lagi dia menatap semua barang itu. Tapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan duduk di meja makannya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu cara membuat coklat yang baik dan benar..."

Eng ... gadis ini lebih suka _dessert_ yang lain dibanding coklat, walau sesekali dia pernah iseng membuat coklat sih—untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tarik. Hembuskan. Tarik. Hembuskan.

Si cantik pun menggulung rambutnya. Sekali maju tetap maju. Ini hanya soal coklat dan seseorang.

Ups, seseorang?

Sembari menyiapkan barang-barang untuk melelehkan coklat batangan yang baru dia beli di minimarket terdekat, bibir tipisnya menyenandungkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sedang _hits _di Magnolia. Tangannya dengan lincah memotong coklat batangan itu agar lebih cepat meleleh. Setelah potongan-potongan tersebut dilelehkan, Lucy hanya tinggal menunggu sampai akhirnya coklatnya siap dipakai.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. Dahi gadis itu berkerut, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mengeluh.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin membuat coklat untuk Natsu..."

Oh, coklat untuk Natsu?

Apa. Tunggu. Natsu?

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya menegang. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menjepit dagunya, gayanya berpikir. "Tunggu, tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Kalau begini saja, semua orang bisa curiga. Apalagi gosip selalu beredar dengan cepat—dan ini Fairy Tail."

Tak sengaja, ekor matanya melirik tumpukan coklat batangan yang belum dia gunakan. Dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku dapat ide."

**X.x.X**

14 Februari yang dingin. Lucy datang dengan dua tangan yang penuh membawa dua kantung plastik berisi kotak coklat untuk memperingati Hari Valentine.

Dia bahkan membuka pintu_ guild_ dengan tubuhnya.

"_Ohayou_~!" sapanya dengan gembira seperti biasanya. Terdengar beberapa sahutan yang membalas salam paginya.

Netra karamel itu berpendar. Dia sedikit takjub saat melihat tumpukan kotak terbungkus kertas kado di mana-mana. Rupanya mereka ikut merayakan Valentine juga. Lucy tersenyum tipis. Dia berjalan menuju meja bernomor empat belas. Dua kantung plastik besar itu dia letakkan di sana.

"_Minna_! Aku bawakan coklat untuk kalian semua!" teriaknya ke seluruh penjuru _guild_. Sontak, semua orang pun dengan cepat berkumpul di meja yang kini Lucy tempati. Gadis penyihir kunci itu agak kewalahan juga membagikannya. Pasalnya, dia sendiri juga membuat banyak.

Semua coklat yang dia buat sampai begadang semalaman pun habis dia bagikan, kecuali ada satu kotak berwarna putih yang masih tertinggal di dasar sana. Lucy mengambilnya hati-hati dan meletakkannya di meja. Kedua plastik yang dia gunakan dia lipat dengan rapi.

Kedua netranya kembali berkeliling. Mencari sesosok pemuda dengan taring khas yang terlihat ketika orang itu tersenyum.

Lucy menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap kotak coklat tersebut cemas. Takut kalau coklatnya meleleh—dengan melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang musim dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang dia cari pun akhirnya datang dan tak ayal, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan huruf 'u'. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak menyuruh orang tersebut datang ke mejanya.

"Tumben lebih telat dariku," canda Lucy sembari menyerahkan kotak coklat pada sang pemuda, Natsu Dragneel.

"Apaan sih," balas Natsu sembari tersenyum. Dia menatap kotak di tangannya heran. "Ini apa?" tanyanya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kotak tersebut.

"Menurutmu?" Lucy menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun wajahnya tetap menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kotak berwarna putih itu dia cium beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya taring khasnya kembali terlihat. "Coklat?" Matanya pun tampak berbinar.

Lucy mengangguk senang. "_Ding dong deng_~! Ya, ini coklat. Kubuat khusus untukmu,"—hmm ... sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Lucy tadi.

Natsu yang memang insting jahilnya sedang kumat pun menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Lucy. "Oh ... khusus untukku ya?" ujarnya jahil sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy yang terlihat kaget.

"A-apaan sih. Jangan menggodaku," elak Lucy sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Natsu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, berharap Natsu tak sempat melihat rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Masa sih?" Kalau sudah kumat seperti ini, apalagi korbannya Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu mana mungkin berhenti menggodanya begitu saja.

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Natsu, sudahlah. Makan saja coklatnya."

"Oke, oke," katanya sembari tetap tak menghilangkan senyuman jahilnya. Dia membuka kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati. Senyum jahil di wajahnya hilang dan digantikan oleh raut wajah kaget. Wajahnya dia tolehkan ke samping. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Siapa yang bercanda," Lucy tersenyum lembut.

"Lucy, tapi ini—coklat putih, coklat biasa, bentuknya pun bermacam-macam," Natsu kembali menutup kotaknya. "Kau tidak salah, kan?"

"_Geez _... tak bisakah kau langsung memakannya?" Poni pirangnya dia tiup dengan kesal. "Aku tidak salah. Coklat-coklat itu untukmu."

"Lalu artinya apa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Arti apa?"

"Coklat ini."

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Alisnya berkedut bingung. Sejurus kemudian dia menjawab, "Coklat pertemanan."

Penyihir api itu terdiam. Dia menatap kotak coklat tersebut dan Lucy secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tanpa banyak bicara satu coklat kecil sudah berada di mulutnya.

Dan ketika Dragneel itu mengambil coklat keduanya, dia masih tetap terdiam.

Gadis itu heran. Dia menatap Natsu lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum geli. Dasar, mungkin tadi dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Memangnya—"

"—hm?" Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya. Kini seluruh atensinya dia pusatkan pada sang Dragneel.

_Hap_. Satu coklat lagi berhasil masuk ke mulut pemuda itu. Dia melirik Lucy melalui ekor matanya, enggan untuk melihat langsung wajah yang sudah menghiasi tahun-tahun terakhirnya itu.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Masih fokus pada coklatnya, Natsu pun membalas, "Memangnya aku tidak spesial bagimu?"

"Eh?" Tak perlu dielak lagi wajah sang bangsawan muda itu merona merah. Dia mendadak kikuk dan membenarkan poninya yang sebenarnya tidak acak-acakan. "Spesial kok," gumamnya pelan.

"Lalu apa bedanya coklatku dengan coklat yang lain?—Gray misalnya. Katamu coklat ini adalah coklat pertemanan," timpal Natsu.

Lucy tertawa kecil. Dia memukul lengan Natsu pelan. Tubuhnya dia geser supaya lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu. "Sama dari mana? Dari bungkusnya saja sudah berbeda. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kuberi coklat dengan kotak putih."

"Bilang saja kau kehabisan stok kotak warna merah muda."

"_Bingo_. Kau hebat bisa menebaknya."

Natsu menggeram sebal tanpa tahu bahwa Lucy sedang mati-matian menahan senyumnya.

"Ya sudahlah..." Lucy memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Apanya yang sudah?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Diam-diam dia berteriak senang dalam hati saat melihat bahwa coklat Natsu kini hanya tinggal setengahnya lagi. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. Sudahlah, dia pikir ini sudah berlebihan.

"Ini jawabanku," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Apanya? Memangnya aku bertanya apa padamu?"

"Kau bertanya sesuatu yang penting padaku tiga hari yang lalu. Masa lupa sih," kali ini Lucy tersenyum tulus.

Natsu menelan coklat di mulutnya. Dia mengingat-ngingat ada apa tiga hari yang lalu. Memangnya dia bertanya apa pada—

—mampus.

Eh, tapi, kan ini _giri-choco_.

Bukankah itu berarti—

"Kau bodoh kalau mengira ucapanku tadi serius. Mana mungkin aku membuat coklatmu sama dengan yang lain. Aku bahkan memilihkan warna yang berbeda untuk kotak coklatmu," Lucy merenggut sebal. Kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Lho? Aku pikir ini coklat—"

"Itu _honmei-choco_ tahu." Saat itu juga sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di pipi sang Dragon Slayer. Pelaku yang mengecup pipi Natsu Dragneel tersebut kini berjalan menjauhi meja nomor empat belas dan memilih untuk duduk di bar seperti biasa, meninggalkan sesosok pemuda yang memegang pipinya dengan termangu.

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari meja yang terletak tak jauh dari meja bar.

"Kau mau kubalas apa di White Day nanti, sayang~?"

**Owari**

Hello! I'm back!

Is there someone who still recognize and remember me? XD

Sorry banget, keasyikan main di fandom sebelah. Lagi seneng-senengnya bikin pair Ice and Spice hehe. Kangen main di FFTI lagi iih :(

**Edit:** kalian kalau ada yang ga ngerti sama isi fic ini ya udah gapapa. Tapi di sini masih ada yang ga ngerti soal macam-macam coklat Valentine di Jepang? Terus saya author yang suka menaruh inti cerita secara implisit, jadi kalian harus pinter nebak-nebak maksud ceritanya apa. Padahal ini udah jelas banget lho. Tapi kalau emang fic ini ga bagus ya udah. Saya agak gimana waktu ngeliat review.


End file.
